Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mirrors and, more particularly, is concerned with a mirror supported on legs.
Description of the Related Art
No patent search has been performed for this invention, therefore, it is possible that devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, it also believed that none of the related art, if it exists, discloses the unique features of the present invention.
It is believed that while any related device may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described. As will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, it is believed that the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the related art.